Welcome Home, Honey!
by Higura Natume
Summary: Toshiro was living a normal life until one day a woman crashes his house who turns out to be his next homeroom teacher.
1. House Crashers

Chapter 1:

"See you tomorrow Hitsugaya-kun!" A small girl with black hair tied back into a small bun waved to a white haired boy who was even shorter than her.

"…See you."

Hitsugaya Toushiro, first-year in high school walked back to his small apartment. He had lived alone ever since his parents had died. Maybe that was the reason, but he was a very mature guy for his age. He climbed up the stairs but halfway up the stairs he heard a clattering noise.

"?" He looked up. It appeared to be coming from his apartment.

'Did I leave the TV on or something?' He thought as he quickly went up the stairs to his room. He pressed his ear to the door and listened. Another noise that sounded like dishes clattering against each other.

"Who's there?" Toshiro shouted as he pushed the door open. He looked around. He first saw no one but soon he turned to the kitchen.

"Oh, Welcome Home, Honey!" A woman waved to Toshiro, a gigantic smile on her face, a mole appeared on her right just below her mouth. She had blue eyes that sparkled with excitement and orange hair that curled around her face. He looked down to see she was making something in the kitchen.

"…" Toshiro was too shocked to say anything.

'What the hell…!?' Toshiro thought trying to regain his cool, but he soon lost it when the woman came up to him and squeezed him tightly, his face pressed against her mammoth chest.

"Kya! Ukitake-san was right, you are cute!" She cried, her cheeks lit up with a shade of light pink as she squeezed me like a doll.

"Wait a second, you know Ukitake?" Toshiro asked her.

"Yes, I was going to live with him, but his family is coming over so I can't stay with him right now. Sadly, I don't have anywhere to go, so Ukitake-san suggested I stay at your place." She said smiling.

'Stay!?' Toshiro was totally freaked out.

"Here's the note he told me to give you." She handed him the note that he took from her and read it.

* * *

_Hitsugya-kun,_

_I'm sure that Matsumoto Rangiku-san has told you already but I can not let her stay at my house. Sadly, she has no where to go so I can't just leave her. Please take her in for a while; because there is no way that I can have her in my house while my family is here without making everyone suspicious._

_Please Hitsugaya-kun! I'm begging you!_

_Just think of it like the candies that I always give you!_

_Best Regards,_

_Ukitake_

* * *

Matsumoto read the note from Toshiro's shoulder. At the bottom of the note was Ukitake's face, winking saying, "I wish you luck!" and a small candy was inside the note too.

'U-Ukitake…' A vein in Toshiro's head started to throb. He clenched his fist.

Ukitake was Toshiro's landlord, so he couldn't just go beat him up like he usually did when he was angry at someone.

'But there's something I need to settle first…' Toshiro looked over at Rangiku who was setting the table for dinner.

"…What're you doing?" He asked.

"Hm? Well, since I'm going to be causing you a lot of trouble I thought I should at least make you some dinner." She said smiling. "Ah, and don't worry. I'm not good but my mother was a chef and she made sure that I didn't turn out terrible. I'm a decent meal maker!" She said looking proud.

"…Thanks." Toshiro finally said and took a seat. Rangiku graciously served the food and she sat down as well and started to eat. She had made the usual Japanese meal. A bowl of rice, miso soup, and she had also put a small salad and 2 hamburgers. But still, Toshiro was impressed. He hadn't had a good meal like this in a long time. He took a bite, and when he found it to be good, he started to eat more. When Rangiku noticed, she smiled happily.

They didn't talk much, just ate their food. Once they were done, Toshiro got up and collected the dishes.

"…I can do them." Rangiku said to Toshiro and stood up.

"No, you made dinner for me so I'll do the dishes." He replied.

Rangiku stared at him silently for a second, but her face returned to a smile.

"Okay then. I leave it to you Hitsugaya-kun!" Rangiku said. "Can I lay the futon down?" She asked from the other room.

"Um, sure." Toshiro said. "…Wait a second, where do you plan to sleep?" He asked remembering that he had not planned anything for Rangiku's sudden arrival.

"You have an extra futon, can't I sleep on it?" She called from the other room.

"Fine." Toshiro said whipping his hands as he finished the last of the dishes. He tossed the towel aside and walked over to where Rangiku was.

"…Don't lay them next to each other." He said looking at the futon uneasily.

"Oh, whoops!" Rangiku hit herself on the head and blushed a little. She pulled the futon about a couple feet apart. "That better?" She asked.

"…" He nodded and left the room to get ready to sleep. "You want to get in the bath first?" He asked.

"Yes! I haven't taken a bath in a while so I really need to!" Rangiku said as she took out some pajamas and ran into the bathroom with them in her arms.

Toshiro decided to sit with his back against the bathroom door to wait for Rangiku. He soon fell asleep because it was late.

About a half hour later, Rangiku came out in her pajamas. She gently opened the door.

Thump.

She turned around quickly to find that Toshiro had been pushed forward, now his head was on the ground between his legs. Rangiku looked around as if to see if anyone had caught her. After a while, she picked Toshiro up and laid him on his futon. She sat on her own futon for a while with a distant look in her eyes as if she was remembering something.

She turned to stare at the moon and almost glared at it. She walked over to the open window. The breeze blew her damp hair back. She closed the window and pulled the curtain over the window. She seemed upset at the fact that the moon still could be seen through the window but did nothing more and soon she was also asleep.

* * *

_I__t was just black. Pure black. Toshiro looked around frantically, trying to find an exit. He sees someone and runs over out of instinct. It's Ukitake, he gives him one of the stockings stuffed with candy, smiling and dissapears before he can object. He stares at the stocking, which is heavier than he excpected. He finally looks inside and Rangiku's head pops out. She's smiling again and she grabs on to Toshiro's neck and hugs him tightly. He leans forward unable to suppourt her weight and starts to tip over._

Toshiro's eyes snap open and he jumps up. He stares at his hands, breathing heavily. Beads of sweat dotted his forehead.

'...A dream?' He thought.

"Hitsugaya-kun, are you awake?" Her voice comes from the kitchen, encircling him.

'It wasn't a dream...' He thought, getting even more uneasy than before.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked her head popping out from the kitchen.

"...Good enough." He finally said, lying to the best of his ability at the moment.

"That's good." Rangiku said, she didn't notice that he was still looking like he had run a marathon with Jason running after him. (If you don't get that joke, then don't worry.)

"Breakfast's ready so eat it when you're ready." Rangiku took her apron off and put on some shoes.

"...Where're you going?" Toshiro asked a little curious, he had finally started to breathe normally again.

"I have to go to work." Rangiku said it as if it was plain as day, although it wasn't for Toshiro. The first thing that came to his mind was, 'You work?' but he decided that he shouldn't be rude and he asked another more polite question instead.

"What do you do?"

"I'm a teacher. I'm going to be teaching at the high school nearby." Rangiku said. "You're a highschooler right?"

"...Wait, how did you know?" Toshiro asked.

"Oh come on, you may be barely taller than a 1st year in middle school but you act like a high schooler, so I kind of made an assumption." She said.

But Toshiro was still shocked. She had been the first to know that he was a high schooler. Everyone else had thought of him as a middle-schooler, or worse, an elementary-schooler at least once.

"Okay, see you!" Rangiku said closing the door behind her.

He just stood their for a while, but soon he walked to the small kitchen. Breakfast was set and he ate it slowly. It was just as good as dinner yesterday. He was about halfway through when the door burst open and the sound of 2 bodies hitting the floor echoed through the apartment.

"...What do you want? Madarame, Ayasegawa?"

Madarame Ikkaku came first, he looked at Toshiro with unbelievably wide eyes.

"Don't act clueless Hitsugaya! Who the hell was that chick that came out of YOUR front door?"

"Yeah, she was ALMOST as beautiful as me!" Ayasegawa Yumichika added. Hitsugaya and Ikkaku stared at Yumichika who stared into his hand mirror for the billionth time that morning.

"Explain it Hitsugaya!" They both said at the same time pushing their faces into his.

"..." Toshiro pushed their faces away with his chopsticks.

"...It's a mistake, she had the wrong address and came into my house on accident." Toshiro lied calmly.

"Oh, so that's it." They said. "...You Idiot! How could we believe that? She made you breakfast didn't she?" They pointed at his breakfast. "Since when were you such a womanizer Hitsugaya? When have you changed so much?" They were both freaking out.

"Dude, calm down." He instructed both of them. "I am not a womanizer. Ukitake's having someone over and she made extras so she brought them over to my place because Ukitake was busy." Toshiro made this up as he went along, but no one would've guessed with his confidence.

They obviously didn't believe him. Not because it wasn't probably but rather because they wanted to believe that their friend had picked up a super hot chick over night. Sure Mizuiro did it all the time but sometimes they wanted to see someone else do it too. But they decided to let it slide.

They waited while Toshiro got ready and they walked to school together, the other 2 still bothering him about the event.

* * *

"Hinamori-chan, how about you?" The girls were all gathered around Orihime who was holding a horoscope book she had bought yesterday.

"My birthday's on June 3rd." She replied. She was the same girl who had walked with Toshiro yesterday.

Her name was Hinamori Momo.

"Uh-oh, Hinamori-chan, you have terrible luck today. It says that you will gain a new rival that seems like a faraway star." Orihime said reading it.

"A rival?" She asked.

"Yeah." Orihime replied.

"Morning." Ikkaku and Yumichika greeted the classroom. Some guys greeted them back. Toshiro didn't say anything but followed the 2 to the others. He was too tired to even greet anyone.

'Hitsugaya-kun!' Momo thought as red tinged her cheeks.

"The loud ones have arrived." Tatsuki said.

"...Hm? Hitsugaya looks tired." Rukia said looking over at them. "That's unusual."

"Really?" Momo looked more closely. She was right, he was tired. Even if it was hard to tell since it was well concealed under his serious attitude.

But they soon all forgot about it. The bell rang and they all hurried to their seats. It had only been 3 months and their teacher had already moved out. They were getting a new teacher today and some of the students were excited.

The door slid open.

"Hello students! I'm your new teacher!" A voice said.

'Th-That voice!' Toshiro thought his face became pale.

* * *

A couple of things to get across:

1. I don't know Bleach that well so forgive me.

2. I just want to see how popular this story will be so updates won't come for a while.

3. Try not to flame me!!

4. Please review and let me know how it's going :)


	2. The new homeroom teacher

Chapter 2:

Matsumoto Rangiku, the woman who had just crashed his house yesterday night, now suddenly had the nerve to enter his homeroom classroom claiming that she was going to be the new teacher.

"Hello Students! I am your new teacher Matsumoto Rangiku! Please call me Matsumoto-sensei!" She said smiling as she walked over to her desk, resting her roll sheets on her shoulder.

'Shit, shit, shit, shit...' Toshiro repeated silently to himself as he hid behind his textbook hoping she wouldn't notice him.

"...That's not going to be good." Ichigo who sat near him said watching Rangiku without much interest.

"What?" Toshiro asked.

"Look." Ichigo pointed behind him. Toshiro followed his thumb to Mizuiro, who was staring at her dumbly, his cheeks dabbed with a light shade of pink. "I wonder if she'll be like the last one." Ichigo said more to himself as he remembered the last substitute teacher who spent the whole class hitting on Mizuiro rather than teaching anything at all.

Distracted by Ichigo, he forgot to hide and was found.

"!" Matsumoto looked over her class and some silver hair caught her attention. "Hitsugaya-kun!" She shouted and ran over to Toshiro.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck...' He repeated silently closing his eyes as Rangiku came, no skipped, over to him and hugged him.

"...What're you doing?" He asked, trying his best to keep his cool.

"Oh, you're being cold." Rangiku said letting him go. "Well, let's have some fun later!" Rangiku said and winked as she turned around and returned to her desk.

The whole class stared at Toshiro. He glared back at them.

'What? I'm the one who wants answers here.' Toshiro said to himself.

Rangiku ordered everyone to quiet down and then took roll. After a while, the class returned to its normal behavior.

"Guess not." Ichigo said to himself as he returned his gaze back to the window.

* * *

Except Momo, who continued to watch Toshiro warily. She didn't like this at all. She refused to think about why; she just knew she didn't like it. She sat quietly examining both Toshiro and Rangiku carefully looking for signs. All she could gather was that Toshiro was stressed and annoyed and Rangiku was just flirting and probably wasn't thinking much about love or anything.

'Doesn't seem like anything bad will happen...' Momo thought relieved. 'But still, what was that all about?' Momo thought staring at Toshiro, her eyes wistful.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?" The majority of the class screamed at Toshiro as soon as Rangiku had left the classroom.

"It was nothing." Toshiro answered ignoring them.

"THAT WAS NOT NOTHING!" They all said at him.

"Hey, I don't want to talk about it all right?" Toshiro tried to get through the crowd that had formed around him to leave.

"WAIT, COME BACK HERE TOSHIRO!" They shouted after him as he left.

* * *

When he left the classroom, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Momo, and Ichigo were waiting outside for him.

"Good job Buddy!" Ikkaku and Yumichika both congratulated Toshiro.

"What're you talking about?" Toshiro asked the 2, not really wanting to know.

"Oh, come on." They both said grinning.

"Shut up. Whatever you're imagining, it's false." Toshiro said brushing them off.

"Hey, Toshiro." Ichigo suddenly cut in.

"What?" He asked.

"Good luck with Matsumoto-sensei." He said.

"Geez, thanks." Toshiro said sarcastically.

"Bye." He said waving. He walked over to Rukia who was waiting with Orihime, Ishida, and Chad. Orihime waved at Toshiro as she usually did before leaving.

"Jesus." Toshiro sighed and leaned on Ikkaku.

"Why the hell are you tired? I'd be jumping up and down if I were you! Just about as bad as Yachiru does!" Ikkaku said. Yumichika nodded in agreement.

"Whatever, what're you guys doing this evening?" The last thing Toshiro needed was to see Rangiku at home again.

"Well after picking up Yachiru from kindergarten and getting a referral from the teacher for beating other kids for fun, we'll drop her off to Kenpachi and then we're free." Yumichika said. "How about we go over to your house once we're done?"

"No, that's alright." Toshiro said imagining Ikkaku and Yumichika finding out. "I'll just go home and rest." He said.

'Although there probably won't be time for rest.' He thought.

"Alright, well sorry but we got to hurry!" Ikkaku said and they both ran off.

Now Toshiro and Momo were the only ones left. They stood there for a while. Toshiro debating on what to do and Momo silenced from the tension.

"...Toshiro-kun, let's go." Momo finally said walking ahead of him.

"Yeah." He said and they walked together. Like they had done since first grade. It was the same, and at the same time it was so different.

"...So, Toshiro-kun." Momo said breaking the silence. "Do you like Matsumoto-sensei?"

"...?" Toshiro was silent. Why was she asking that kind of question?

"I-I mean not like in that way! Just I mean as a teacher you know! Do you think she'd be a good teacher!?" Words started to rush out of her mouth unstoppably.

"Honestly..." Toshiro said. "I don't think she'd be such a good teacher."

Momo was disappointed, she honestly couldn't care about whether she was a good teacher or not.

"...But, I don't hate her or anything." Toshiro added, smiling a little.

The wind blew in Momo's face; she looked down at the ground.

'No!' She told herself and shook her head. 'That's crazy!'

Momo looked up and smiled.

"I don't think I will either!" Momo said and smiled. She grabbed Toshiro's hand and ran with him all the way home.

"??" Toshiro followed her confused.

When they reached his house, Momo let go of Toshiro's hand. Her hand fell to her side and so did his. She smiled.

"I won't give up Toshiro-kun! I won't!" Momo said and ran away waving.

"What?" Toshiro watched her run off. He shrugged it off and walked upstairs and opened the door.

"Welcome Home, Honey!" Rangiku shouted her face as cheery as usual. "I didn't feel like cooking so I decided to get some take-out! I mean, cooking is so hard." She said. She had finished her meal a while ago and was drinking some beer.

Toshiro looked around.

"...You haven't done anything have you?" Toshiro asked staring at his messy small apartment.

"I'm sorry Honey but I'm just so tired." Rangiku said leaning back on the couch she was sitting on.

"Why do you keep calling me Honey?" He asked irritated.

"Oh, because Darling and Sweetie are..." Rangiku drifted off.

'_Names I called him._' She thought to herself.

"?" Toshiro stared at Rangiku who know looked kind of sad. But he decided not to say anything.

'She might be drunk.' He told himself as he got himself some of the take-out. He ate while watching Rangiku who was barely awake. Her orange hair was draped all over her body; her eyes were only half-open. Toshiro admitted that she was pretty, but he didn't like her like that. He didn't like anyone like that.

When he finished he put his dishes away and walked over to the sleeping Rangiku.

"Hey, you shouldn't sleep there, you'll catch a cold." Toshiro tugged Rangiku's sleeve but she didn't stir. "Matsumoto-san?" He repeated and tugged a little harder. She stirred a little.

"...Sorry...can't do it...run...run." Rangiku mumbled in her sleep.

Toshiro silently listened to the words, but couldn't make sense out of them. They were like 3 or 4 pieces of a 1,000 piece puzzle that completed Rangiku's life. Toshiro gave up and pulled a blanket out of some pile and laid it over her.

He went to his small desk to do his homework while Rangiku was asleep and the house was quiet. He finished quickly and was just sitting at his desk when he remembered something.

'I have to go see Ukitake for an explanation.' Toshiro thought. 'I wonder if he's free today...' Toshiro looked at his door. He could try. It wouldn't hurt to leave Rangiku alone in the house for a while. As long as the door was locked it should be fine. He got up, checked Rangiku one last time to make sure she was asleep before he opened the door to see Ukitake.

He opened the door and stepped out. He went down and knocked on Ukitake's door. There was no answer. He knocked again.

"Coming!" Ukitake's muffled voice came through the door. Toshiro waited and when the door finally opened, Rukia was at the door.

"Rukia?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes, I was visiting. You too?" She asked. Toshiro nodded. "Ukitake-san? Toshiro-kun" Rukia called into the house.

"Come in!" Ukitake shouted. When Toshiro walked in, he found Ukitake in the back writing some cards to some more relatives. "Toshiro-kun! What brings you here?" He asked smiling the same cheery smile like Rangiku had on a while ago.

"I think you know why I'm here." Toshiro said, crossing his arms and glowering at Ukitake.

"Okay, okay. It's about Rangiku-chan right?" Ukitake asked. Toshiro nodded. "Well, like I said, I need someone to take care of Rangiku while my family is nearby because, as you probably can guess, unless she and I have a relationship they wouldn't like that."

"So you just throw her on me?"

"Toshiro-kun, I didn't want to. But you're a strong boy; I know I can trust you with her. You're the only guy in this area that I know won't mess with her."

"Does she have to stay here?"

"Yes. She'll stay here for 3 years actually. And right now I can't keep her. Retsu wouldn't be happy if I did anyway. Please Toshiro-kun!" Ukitake begged.

"Why? Why does she need to stay?"

"For reasons that I can not say. It's not in my place to say those things, which happened." Ukitake looked a little sad. "If she's ready, she'll tell you herself. Well if she gets to know you good enough."

"Whatever." Toshiro said crossing his arms.

"So she'll stay with you for as long as I need?" Ukitake asked.

"Fine." Toshiro agreed. "Under one condition." Toshiro paused. Ukitake stared at him, bemused. "Lower my rent, please. I'm going to have to pay some of her things don't I?"

"Oh, yes! I will." Ukitake said agreeing. Toshiro turned to leave. "Tell Rangiku I said hello!" He called to him before he left.

* * *

The moon was shining on to Rangiku's sleeping face when Toshiro entered his house again. He didn't bother to turn on the lights; he just went straight to bed.

Then, in the puzzle of Rangiku's life, a piece with a part of Toshiro fitted in.

* * *

How was it? Not as good as the first, I think but I hope it'll get better. I apologize for the Hitsuhina, but I have to develop their relationship too if this is going to work out.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. It makes me feel really good.

I sure hope I can add some other characters into this story. (I have the ending figured out; I just need to figure out what to put in the middle.)

Toshiro: Why does God hate me so much?

Natume: Pfft, he hates me way more than you.

Toshiro: Why would you say that?

Natume: Because really cute guys have never crashed my house before.

Toshiro: The funny thing is that I really regret that happening.

Natume: You just don't appreciate all the blessings you have.

Toshiro: Whatever.

Natume: Anyway, review for me please! This may not be good but please put up with it!

Rangiku: Yes review! Right Honey?

Toshiro: ...


	3. Are you worried?

Chapter 3:

Rangiku was sitting at her desk. It was lunch time and most of the students had left to go to lunch. She sighed and laid her head on the desk.

"So tired." She mumbled.

"Rangiku-sensei! May I be at your assistance?" Keigo suddenly was right next to Rangiku.

"Really?" Rangiku asked. She was sort of messing with him.

"Of course!" Keigo glanced back at Mizuiro and smirked. Mizuiro glared back.

"Hey Rangiku-sensei, I'll help out too!" Mizuiro got up. Keigo glared at him.

"Thank you!" Rangiku said and told them what to do. While they were busy working Rangiku looked out the window looking for her room mate.

'Hm, there's Hinamori-san.' Rangiku thought. She looked more closely. She was sitting with Toshiro and 2 other guys. '...Kira Izuri...and...Abarai Renji...'

Then Rangiku noticed someone coming their way.

"!" Rangiku's eyes widened in sheer terror. Momo ran up to him when she saw him. She jumped around him like a little puppy and he patted her on her head. Toshiro and Izuru came after her and lowered their heads as they approached him. He bowed back and then looked up at Rangiku. Their eyes met. He grinned slowly holding his gaze. A shiver ran down Rangiku's spine. She quickly took her hand off the glass, turned around, and left ignoring Keigo and Mizuiro's calls to her.

She went to the girl's bathroom which was empty and went to the stall in the very back. She crouched down and hugged her knees. The place smelled bad that didn't matter to Rangiku at the moment.

'Why was he there?' She thought to herself. 'Did he order him to be there? Has he found me?' Questions rushed through her head, too fast for her to remember them and none with answers. She dug her head into her knees.

"Hey, Rangiku-san?" A voice came from outside the bathroom door.

"Toshiro-kun?" Rangiku looked up. "Wh-What is it?" Rangiku quickly got up and brushed off her clothes. She flushed the toilet just so he wouldn't suspect anything.

"Nothing, I just saw you from the window and you looked scared." Toshiro said. Rangiku opened the door and saw him standing at the bathroom door.

"You...were worried?" Rangiku asked without thinking.

"!" Toshiro realized where this was going. "W-Well yeah. I mean, you looked scared beyond reason so I thought you might be in trouble." The words rushed out in a paniced voice.

'Ah, forget it.' He thought and put his hand over his face to hide his embarrassment.

Rangiku laughed at that and walked over. He glared at her for laughing. Rangiku bent down so they were eye level.

"Thank you for worrying about me. But I feel better now so it's okay." Rangiku walked around him to leave.

"Hey! Who said I was worried?"

"It's alright Toshiro-kun. Come again when I'm down because you make me feel better." Rangiku said. She looked back and winked.

"Wh-Who would come again." Toshiro said back. "I regret it already. People were already talking."

"I'm sorry Toshiro-kun." Rangiku turned around again and walked back into the classroom.

"..." Toshiro kicked the wall. His foot hurt but it didn't matter much. "What the hell am I doing..." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

Momo had watched the whole thing. Well, part of it. She had come just after Rangiku had gotten out of the bathroom. She had been worried when he had suddenly left so she had ran after him a little later. Momo's knees felt weak. She gripped onto the wall she was hiding behind.

'Toshiro-kun...' Momo looked down. 'I wish I could be like Rangiku-sensei.' She thought.

"!" She noticed Toshiro walking toward her and she quickly turned around and ran down to get back before he found her. The last thing she needed was Toshiro to think she was nosy or something. She held back a few tears.

She ran past Izuru who had to step back to make sure he didn't hit her. He watched Momo run until she rounded the corner. He touched his cheek. There was a droplet on his cheek.

"Momo?" He asked himself. He looked back where he came from and saw Toshiro walking, hands in his pockets and looking pissed.

'Now Toshiro-kun?' Izuru thought. 'Wait...droplets from running Momo equals tears. Add an angry Toshiro...' Izuru snapped his fingers. 'Momo asked Toshiro out and she got rejected.' He concluded. 'But...that means he made Momo cry...' Izuru glared at Toshiro a little.

"...Kira?" Toshiro looked at Izuru.

"Oh, hi!" Izuru was uneasy. He did his best to look normal.

'Obviously, I'm not suppoused to know.' He thought.

"Hi." Toshiro said.

"Hey, did you see Momo?" Izuru asked trying to sound casual.

"Huh? I thought she was with you."

'...Toshiro, you're a very good actor but I will not be fooled!' Izuru thought, so he decided to push a little harder.

"No, she left a little after you did. I was looking for her."

"!" Toshiro was a little shaken.

'Did she see me and Rangiku?' Toshiro thought frantically. He didn't need anyone to see him with Rangiku anymore.

'Bingo.' Izuru thought.

"No." He finally managed. "I didn't see her."

'Still lying.' Izuru thought and he bit his lip.

"Okay, then see you after lunch." Izuru turned around and ran after Momo who was long gone.

* * *

He found her where he always did. She was sitting behind the school hiding behind a couple of bushes. She had been crying from the way she looked. Izuru knelt down next to her the way he used to when they were little. He touched her shoulder.

She lifted her head up hoping it was Toshiro. When she saw Izuru, her heart sank a little.

"Izuru-kun." She smiled weakly. Tears were on the edges of her eyes left over from her crying. Izuru bit his lip again unsure of what to do. In the end, he did what he always used to do. He wiped her tears off with his hand.

"Don't cry." He said slowly.

"Thanks." She said and smiled. A smile a little more real than the last one.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Momo said and got up. "See?" She said jumping a little and smiling as if to prove her point.

Izuru smiled too.

"That's good."

The bell rang and the 2 jumped.

"Let's go." Izuru said. He held out his hand a little. The 2 had always held hands when they were little.

Momo noticed but couldn't bring herself to take his hand. She felt bad but she couldn't get Toshiro and Rangiku off her mind.

Izuru's hand soon fell to his side. He felt embarrassed and started to quicken his pace.

"Wait!" Momo quickened her pace too and they soon caught up with Renji and Toshiro.

"Where were you guys?" Renji asked looking irritated. "You guys all left and stuck me with that glasses freak. Good thing Hitsugaya was with me."

"He's not a 'freak'! Momo cut in. "Aizen-sensei is one of the greatest teachers in this school!" Momo glanced at Toshiro who was looking up at their class window. "M-Much better than Rangiku-sensei." Momo suddenly said.

"Where'd that come from?" Renji asked. Momo covered her mouth regretting it.

'I must've hurt Toshiro-kun's feelings.' She thought.

"Oh, is that jealousy?" Renji asked. Momo glared at him.

Toshiro was just as surprised as Momo about her sudden outburst. He nearly had a heart attack at her name being mentioned. He hadn't noticed where his gaze had been until Momo had mentioned her.

'Damn...' He thought to himself looking away.

"Well that may be true." Izuru said thinking.

"Yeah." Momo said hastily.

They all entered the class. Rangiku greeted them as she gathered her stuff to leave. Both Toshiro and Momo were acting awkward.

"Yo." Renji said.

"Hello." Izuru said and smiled. He was oblivious to any sign of Rangiku's relationship with Toshiro.

"...Hello." Momo said.

'Jealosy.' Izuru thought to himself watching Momo. 'Momo's jealous of Rangiku and running from Toshiro who she had a crush on from when she was little.' Izuru thought to himself. '...Does that mean that Toshiro likes Rangiku!?' Izuru was shocked at the result. 'He doesn't seem like the type that would fall for girls...heck, women like her.' Izuru glanced at Toshiro. 'But...' Izuru looked at Toshiro who was obviously avoiding Rangiku's gaze.

"See you kids!" Rangiku waved and was about to leave when Kyoraku-sensei entered. "Oh, hello Shunsui. How have you been doing? I didn't catch you yesterday." Rangiku said.

'She knows Kyoraku-sensei...?' The class thought.

'Well, if she knows Ukitake then I guess it's not a big surprise.' Toshiro thought.

"Hi Rangiku. I'm doing great." Shunsui laughed.

"How's Nanao?"

"Nanao-chan hasn't changed." He looked around. He leaned over and whispered to Rangiku. "So where are you staying? Ukitake wouldn't tell me."

'Should I tell him?' Rangiku thought.

"Don't blab okay?" Rangiku whispered. Kyoraku nodded. "I'm staying with Ukitake's friend. Hitsugaya Toshiro." Kyoraku glanced over at Toshiro who watched them carefully.

"Really? You didn't do anything did you?" He joked.

"He's too serious for that." Rangiku replied. "Okay, bye!" She left.

Kyoraku waved and then turned to the class. He looked at Toshiro one more time who moved his chair back a little.

'Matsumoto!' He silently screamed.

* * *

"Hello." A man with glasses talked on a cell phone. He was in a dark room standing by a desk that had papers spread out all over it. "Yes, it has been a while." He smiled. He was silent for a while. "Actually, I didn't call about that. I saw someone you might want to hear about." He paused. "Yes, I didn't get a really good look but she looked a lot like her. And Ukitake lives around here so I wouldn't be surprised that she would be here." He looked at one of the papers. "So, what do you want me to do?"

He listened while he wrote some things on another piece of paper.

"Yes, got it sir." An even wider grin appeared on his face.

* * *

Izuru is our thinker isn't he? Figuring everything out like that. Well not really, but anyway. I know that you've all probably figured out half of the story. Sigh, it's hard to keep everything hidden since some characters like Aizen, as soon as you say 'glasses' it's him.

Okay, my friends can't believe I like Hitsumatsu. They say it's like rape or something. Come on, Toshiro knows better than that. And after all, the whole 'Friends since we were little and fall in love with each other' idea gets old after a while. And plus, fiction was made so we could enjoy couples that could never possibly happen in real life. So let's enjoy that and have these canon but totally crazy couples! And plus, if people truly lve each other, they'll say "Fuck size." anyway.

Kirahina is cute! I'm having fun with this couple. But sadly, I can't let this couple happen quickly so we have to wait. (I don't mind AizenxMomo to be honest but that won't work so Momo admires Aizen from afar in this story!)

I wonder if I could fit KyorakuxNanao stuff in here...

Well anyway, review please!


	4. Damn Glasses

Chapter 4:

"How many more people do you plan to blab to??" Toshiro scolded Rangiku who apologized countless times.

"Shunsui is a friend of mine that I know I can trust." Rangiku said.

"What makes you trust him so much anyway?" Toshiro argued. They were back in his apartment having an arguement.

"Because he knows the real reason I'm here...!" Rangiku covered her mouth.

"The real reason...?" Toshiro asked.

"Just...Just forget that I said that." Rangiku turned away.

"...Okay fine." Toshiro sighed. "I guess Ukitake'll make him shut up since it's his fault to this happened to begin with." Toshiro reasoned, dropping the 'Real reason' subject.

"...Thank you." Rangiku smiled.

"It...It wasn't for you." He mumbled as he quickly walked to the kitchen, mumbling some complaint about dinner.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Ukitake answered the phone in a casual manner as usual. "Did something happen between you and Toshiro-kun?"

"Nothing has happened between me and Toshiro-kun." Rangiku replied in a harsh manner.

'Why sound dissapointed?' Ukitake thought to himself.

"So, what's up?"

"Glasses...damn, glasses." Rangiku mumbled.

"Oh, about that..."

"I thought you said that this place was safe from anything having to do with _him_!"

"He came here 2 days after you did. _He's_ pretty sly so he probably figured out about me."

"I can't run now. Not yet anyway. I'm still saving up to go." Rangiku said fusturated.

"I know." Ukitake sighed. "Look, Shunsui has been keeping a watch so just do what you're doing for now."

"If something goes wrong, you're going to pay." Rangiku said before hanging up. She buried her head in her hands and sighed. The light from the moon tonight was more eerie to her than usual.

"Not a big surprise." She muttured and pulled the curtain shut.

'Him?' Toshiro, who had faked sleep through the whole conversation thought.

* * *

The next morning, Toshiro awoke to the sound of birds chirping and the sound of his neighbors. Toshiro hadn't remembered such a quiet morning since Rangiku had moved in.

'...Rangiku!' He looked around frantically. 'Her stuff is still there...' Toshiro was relieved. He had been thinking that she might leave in the morning without a trace. 'Plus...what had that conversation last night been about...?' Toshiro thought as he put on his uniform.

As Toshiro stepped out to throw the garbage out, he was greeted by Momo and Izuru, who had happened to stop by.

"Good morning Toshiro-kun!" Momo greeted him with a big smile.

"Good morning." Izuru added.

"...!" Toshiro finally noticed them. "Morning." He greeted them.

"Your reaction is too slow!" Momo nagged him.

'That's strange...' Izuru thought. "Is something wrong?" Izuru asked.

"Ah! Izuru! I was going to ask him that!" Momo said pouting.

"I-I'm sorry Momo..." Izuru apologized. He had always been weak to Momo when she was pouting.

"Are you okay, Toshiro-kun?"

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine." Toshiro replied. Toshiro continued to be dazed on the way to school.

"Aizen-sensei is so handsome..." Momo blushed as she thought about him.

'I wonder if Momo would like me better if I wore glasses like Aizen-sensei...?' Izuru thought as they walked. (Kira with glasses isn't half as bad actually!)

"I met him in the library." Momo said to Izuru. "He was helping me get a book that was too high for me to reach." She really wasn't aware of the jealousy waves coming off Izuru as he listened.

"Hey, Hinamori! You should give Kira a break on your daily Aizen discussions." Renji said coming up from behind them.

"Renji! But Izuru never said he minded!" Momo said back.

"That's because he's..." Izuru hastily covered his mouth.

"It's really alright Momo. Like you said, Aizen-sensei is really wonderful." He quickly said before Renji could add anymore.

"Whatever." Renji said and then looked back at Toshiro who was a little behind everyone else. "How serious are you about him anyway?"

"Oh...um..." Momo blushed. "I think I'll..."

"HEY KIDS!!" Rangiku shouted from the window. "YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE IF YOU DON'T HUSTLE UP!!"

"Ah, she's right!" Momo said looking at her watch.

They all ran up to class.

* * *

Toushiro couldn't focus on anything through class.

Everything went past his mind and jumbled around in the back of his head, where he might get back to it later.

'Maybe that she saw that person and that's why she was freaked yesterday...'

He didn't notice Rangiku watching him concerned.

* * *

When school ended, Rangiku waved good-bye to her students and started to get ready for home. She almost didn't notice one student that had waited behind the others at the door.

"Matsumoto-sensei..."

Rangiku turned around, jolted.

"Oh...it's you..." She paused to calm herself down. "What do you need...Hinamori-san?"

"Matsumoto-sensei...I want your help."

"What do you want?"

"C-could you ask Aizen-sensei about me?"

"Aizen?"

"I-It's okay if he doesn't say anything! I just need to hear that so I can move on..."

'...possibly to Toshiro-kun...' Momo almost said, but she swallowed her words.

"...I-I'm sorry but I don't think I can." Rangiku said trying not to look suspicious.

"Please?" Momo begged.

"No...I'm not the right person for that right now." Rangiku also begged.

"Who else can I ask?" Momo asked.

"...I think you should ask yourself." Rangiku changed the direction swiftly. "I mean, wouldn't it be better?"

"Yes...but if I ask him I might never get over it."

"So me asking will help?" Rangiku asked.

"It might make it easier..."

"But...I think you'll regret it if you don't do it yourself." Rangiku bent down so she was eye-level with Momo. "Don't you?"

Momo was silent for a while, but she finally nodded.

"Yes."

The door creaked open as Aizen stepped in.

"Whoops...I apologize for not knocking."

"...Aizen-sensei..." Momo said surprised.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting." He said and smiled an eerie smile.

* * *

'Rangiku's late...' Toshiro thought as he was about a block away from his house.

_"Toshiro-kun, go ahead of me today okay? I have to talk to Matsumoto-sensei about something."_

He turned around.

'I don't think I should put my nose into the girl's buisness but...' He ran back to the school.

* * *

Okay, now I'm going to reveal a little more on Aizen's role on this story. (Along with Momo's poor heartbreak.)

Kira won't have a role probably cuz im saving him for later.

And not to be annoying, but I have an Ichiruki story out so it would be nice if you tried checking it out. :)

Please review! Please!


	5. Okinawa

Chapter 5:

"Should I wait?" Aizen-sensei asked, turning toward the door.

"No, Aizen." Rangiku said carefully. Momo was shocked to hear Rangiku addressing him so impolitely but bit her lip and just waited. She was too careful with putting a bad image on herself near Aizen-sensei.

"Good." He turned and smiled at Momo. She felt like she could die right at that spot and nothing would matter. "What brought you here?" He inquired her.

"Oh, um..." Momo tried to think of a plausible excuse but came up with nothing.

"I was helping her with her studies." Rangiku interrupted her. Momo shot her a thankful glance.

"Oh, but Hinamori-san, you were always a smart student, are you having problems?" He asked with mock concern. Rangiku noted it, but Momo was too blinded to tell. She blushed flattered and said, "A little."

"Why are you here Aizen?" Rangiku cut in, getting a little impatient.

"Anxious?" He asked, thoroughly enjoying it.

"Momo." I addressed her, who was staring at us both, trying to understand. "You're done for the day. Please leave." She looked shocked for a second, but mumbled an apology and left the room quickly. Aizen-sensei watched her leave.

"The poor girl." He said. "You should've been nicer."

Rangiku snorted. "You only know how to pretend, kindness."

He laughed lightly, like this was a fun game of some sort. "True."

"You haven't answered my question yet." Rangiku reminded him, trying very hard not to attack him. She knew she couldn't win, but she still was dying, to do it.

"I didn't come here for any special reason..." He paused, his mock-kind eyes turning back into what they really were, eyes of a predator, stalking its prey. "Just... to see how you're doing."

"I'm doing fine." Rangiku quickly said hoping he'd leave.

"Oh yes, and I have a message. You know who right?"

Rangiku's jaw tightened as she stiffly nodded.

* * *

Momo walked quickly. She wasn't crying, but damn close to it. There wasn't a reason, except that Rangiku and Aizen might have a relationship.

'Could she be plotting behind my back?' She asked herself as she walked quicker, exiting the school. She shook her head. 'No, of course not!' But she couldn't fully believe that yet.

About a couple minutes after, she heard her name.

"Momo...?" It was Izuru, coming back from extra classes.

"Oh, what are you doing?" Momo asked uneasily.

"I was just on my way back home." He said pointing toward the direction of his house.

"Oh." Momo hit herself on the head for forgetting about that.

"What are you doing?" Izuru asked. "You aren't usually around here."

"Oh, I was getting help from Matsumoto-sensei on something I didn't get." Momo explained, sticking with Rangiku's lie.

"Okay." Having observed Momo for so long, Izuru knew she was lying. But he didn't want to be nosy, so he just let it go.

"Um...Izuru?" Momo asked, hesitating. 'I can trust Izuru right? He's always been my friend and has kept every secret I gave him.' Momo ran through every reason why she could trust him, which proved to take a while, forcing Izuru to prompt.

"Yes?"

"Ha-Have you ever heard of something going on between Matsumoto and Aizen-sensei?"

"Going on?" Izuru asked, thinking.

'This is hopeless.' Momo thought, not wishing to totally reveal her suspicions against them.

After staring at her for a second, he finally got it.

"Oh!" He said, looking a little embarrassed. "Um..." He gave it a thought anyway, surprising Momo. "I don't... think so." He finally said. "At least I never heard anything like that." He paused, he reminded Momo of searching in a messy room for a shirt you had forgotten somewhere. "But I _have _heard that Matsumoto-sensei used to have a fiance, who was the son of a company up north."

Momo just nodded. She wasn't much interested in information about Rangiku, so she just put it in the back of her mind, doubting she'd ever need it.

"Thank you, Izuru. You made me feel much better." She smiled a dazzling smile that almost swept him off his feet.

Izuru was about to ask her if she could accompany him home when Toushiro interrupted them.

"Momo? I thought you were with Rangiku-sensei?"

Momo cringed at the thought of Toushiro calling Rangiku by her first name.

"My buisness there was done so I left."

Izuru glared at Toushiro, who didn't notice. He always seemed to have the odds against him.

"Where's Rangiku-sensei?"

"Talking with...Aizen-sensei." She managed, trying not to show any displeasure at the circumstances.

Rangiku's eyes, widened with horror flashed in his mind. He turned toward the school in a flash and without a word ran after the school.

"Toshiro-kun!?" Momo shouted after him but he didn't turn back.

"He's not coming back anytime soon." Izuru said, reminding Momo of his existence.

"Everyone's all for people like Matsumoto-sensei." Momo mumbled to herself, glaring at the road Toushiro had taken.

"Everyone's not." Izuru mumbled, blushing at his boldness.

Momo looked up at him.

"Maybe." She said back, still not believing.

* * *

"He said, that he's currently a little busy." Aizen said, stalling a little to enjoy Rangiku's expressions.

"Just get to the point." She ordered.

"He won't be coming." He finished.

Rangiku was relieved but didn't let herself show that.

"He's down in Okinanwa where you left him." Aizen smiled.

Rangiku paused, confused.

"I'll give you time to chew on that." He turned to leave.

'His riddles again.'

Rangiku watched him leave and didn't relax till his footsteps faded away.

'Okinawa...' She thought to herself. Her favorite vacationing spot.

"!" She heard footsteps again. They were fast... running. Rangiku tensed up. She didn't believe it was Aizen. Why would he be running around school? But still...

Toushiro stopped at the door, huffing and puffing and opened it.

"Hitsugaya-kun! Why are you running?" She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"... Nothing." He didn't really know anyway. Just, the way she had looked then had instantly told him to run to her before it was too late. Before she was gone.

"Well, just sit down and rest a bit." Rangiku seated him in a student chair and went back to her bag to get a plastic bottle.

_Why?_

_Why did it seem like he was going to loose her?_

_Why did it matter so much to him?_

* * *

Chapter done!

I love this story! It's just so fun to write!

Oh, by the way Okinawa is the southern most group of islands in Japan that I used to live in!

Please review!


	6. Get Ready to Party!

Chapter 6:

Rangiku was definitely hiding something. That was all he really knew.

Seriously, there was always something wrong when Rangiku was silent doing nothing for more than 10 seconds.

"What was Aizen doing?" Toushiro finally asked, knowing Rangiku wasn't going to jump into explanations like he had hoped.

Rangiku looked up, thrown out of her reverie. "Hm? It's rude to just call him 'Aizen' you know."

Toshiro sighed. He wasn't going to get any answers from her. "I mean what was he talking about?"

"Well, I have this friend who hates my guts right now... and I thought Aizen was connected to him in some way... but now he mentioned 'Okinawa' so it must be another friend of mine, who also has connections with the guy who hates my guts, but I'm not really sure if that means anything or if Aizen is messing with me. I mean, he does that a lot so I can't jump into conclusions and..." Rangiku paused thinking.

_That was easier than I thought... _Toushiro thought, surprised at how easily she gave away information.

"Well, we should get home. There's really nothing I can do right now anyway." Rangiku got up and motioned for Toshiro to join her. He did, and they walked home, or Toshiro's home.

"Hey, Toshiro-kun! It's almost winter break!" Rangiku said as if the thought had just struck her.

"...Yeah, it's starting tomorrow."

"What!? Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I figured you knew. You ARE a teacher."

"Oh my gosh! I need to ask Ukitake about a party!"

"A party?" Toshiro did NOT like the idea. For the past few years he had spent his christmas alone. He had finally gotten used to it, so a party was not a welcome idea.

"Yup! You can invite your friends and I'll invite mine!"

"A party of teachers and students... won't that be awkward." There was sarcasm in his voice that Rangiku did not pick up.

"I'll have to call him today!" She said to herself, looking up at the sky. "I wonder if it'll snow..."

"Maybe, sometimes it does, sometimes it doesn't." Toushiro answered and shrugged.

"Toushiro-kun, after winter break starts, you need to accompany me for christmas shopping!"

"WHAT!?"

"Oh, come on!"

"No."

"Please?"

"You can't just drag me into this stuff."

"Pretty please?"

"I thought I said 'No'?"

"But I NEED you to come!"

"..."

"Come on, Toushiro!"

"Don't just call me by my name!" (a.k.a 'yobisute sunna!' cuz she dropped the -kun, and that makes it informal.)

"Toushiro-SAMA." (-sama is used for important people)

"...I'll go if you shut up."

"Yay!"

* * *

"Huh? Toushiro-kun?" Momo looked at her cell phone, which said shiro-chan on the screen. "Wonder why he's calling..." She said to herself as she answered.

"Momo?"

"Hey Toushiro-kun! What's up?"

"Well, Rangiku-san's got this idea to have a party and if I don't invite some friends I'll be the only student there. So can you come on Christmas Eve?"

"I think so." Momo replied, "Let me check with my parent's first and then I'll call back."

"Thanks Momo."

"Oh, can I invite Kira-kun, Renji-kun, Ichigo-kun, Rukia-san, Orihime-chan..." Momo added, realizing she might want some moral support at Rangiku's party.

"Yeah sure. I'm sure Rangiku won't mind."

"Ok! I'll start spreading the news!" Momo giggled.

"Yup..." Toshiro replied and hung up.

_Typical of Toshiro-kun to not be happy, but this could be fun! _Momo thought as she went to her address book to tell the rest of her friends.

* * *

"Uki!" Rangiku burst into Ukitake's room.

"Rangiku! What's wrong!?"

"You mean what's RIGHT! We need a christmas party! Do you think we should bribe Byakuya into lending his mansion? Or should we just go out and rent a place?"

"Um... first of all, it would require the will-power of all the world times 20 for Byakuya to lend his house to us for a whole night, second, what christmas party?"

"The one I'm starting! How about Yoruichi then?"

"She might lend a place." Ukitake replied. "But who are you inviting?"

"Toushiro-kun's got his own list, but my list is:

1. You

2. Kyoraku

3. Nanao

4. Shuuhei

5. Kenpachi and his buddies

6. Kisuke

and that's about it! Anyone I missed? Because I've already invited all of them."

"I think you've got them all..." Ukitake thought for a second. "If you secure it with Yoruichi, I think it can work."

"This will be the best Christmas ever!"

* * *

"A party with Toushiro-kun? Since when does he have parties?" Kira asked.

"I don't know, but he brought it up and I can't go alone!" Momo replied hastily.

"But haven't you already invited Renji and the others?"

"Yeah, but come on Kira-kun! I NEED you to come!" Momo begged, unaware that she had hit a weak spot for him.

"...Fine, I'll come." Kira finally replied. "But it's Matsumoto-sensei right? That sounds like it's going to go crazy..."

"Exactly! That's why I need you to escort me there, since Toushiro-kun will be helping with the setting up." (Rangiku's idea.)

"Okay, okay. I'll be at your house at 5 or something?"

"Yeah, that'll be great! Bye Kira-kun!"

"Bye HInamori-chan."

Kira flicked his phone shut and stared at the wall.

"This can not be good." He told himself.

* * *

Sorry it took so long! Major writer's block and homework and other evils.

Hope you like it!

I know it's late but Rangiku has got to be able to pull of a great christmas party. :)


End file.
